Earned
by Webinator
Summary: The third book in my view, how will Eragon get a sword? what of Galbatorix and Murtagh, Possible romance Review first fan fic
1. Discovery

Larkin and his girlfriend, Leona were walking along the shores of the sea. Larkin was picking up anything he found interesting.

"Have you heard the rumors of a new dragon rider fighting for those traitorous Varden?" Larkin asked

"No. where did you hear that? And why do you love the Empire so much."

"Merchants and travelers have spread the rumor from Helgrind. They also say that just a week ago the Varden and Empire clashed just south of Helgrind. This new rider is supposed to be an elf that flies on a sapphire dragon. The Empire destroyed those corrupt riders of long ago too so that's why."

Just then a giant crystal caught his eye in the shallows. He quickly rushed over there and began to dig it out. Leona stared at him with a blank stare. After he dug it out he rushed over to Leona.

"This will be a good addition to my collection." The crystal had black lines coursing through it. "I also bet it's worth a large sum of money"

"You have enough artifacts in that cave of yours to buy a house already" Leona said jokingly

Larkin was starting to hand the egg over to Leona when it started to shake violently. Larkin dropped it to the sand and they both watched it. After about a minute of shaking there was a loud CRACK. Out of the egg popped a little white dragon's head with two eyes like black holes hecould fall into. On its back were small black spikes, and its wings were as thin as a piece of parchment with veins flowing through them.

"My god it's a dragon" Leona nearly yelled in excitement. She began to reach down with her hand for its head.

"Wait, it could be dangerous" Larkin reached for her hand but she pulled away and he hit the dragon on the head. The very second his hand came into contact a blinding light flashed from the point were dragon and human met throwing Larkin back in pain grasping his right hand. Leona tried to comfort him but it was like he was paralyzed he didn't respond and just layed there paralyzed. Larkin was frozen he was aware of everything going around him but couldn't move. Leona sat there stroking his hair until dusk.

When Larkin finally got up he said "What was that? It was the most intense feeling I ever felt."

"Look" Leona grabbed his right hand and turned it palm up. On his hand was a white gash still lit up from the dragon.

Larkin stared at the dragon for a little wanting to hate it but for some unspoken reason he loved it like he loved Leona. As he stared he felt like someone was looking into his mind. _What is that? _

_Its me, your dragon._

_My dragon?_

_Yes, I hatched for you because I trust you more then anyone else I have seen._

_Are you kidding me? You chose me because of my characteristics. Surely you must be mistaken._

_Nope._

Larkin turned back to Leona "What are we going to do?"

"We"? She said "A dragon is huge this could just as well lead you to your death, as me to my death if I follow you"

Larkin looked down at the sand and started to run his fingers through it. "As long as you think about it. It would make my life a lot easier if you came with me because I love you."

"I can do that" she replied.

The dragon had wandered into Larkin's lap and was sitting there making noises from its throat which appeared to be purring from Larkin's perspective.

"I think that I'll take you to my cave and hide you there for a while. Leona I better start going home before my mom gets worried sick."


	2. Troubled

**Disclaimer I don't own Eragon or the characters **

It had been a couple days after The Battle of The Burning Plains and every day men would be bustling about trying to throw the dead into giant bomb fires that were ablaze in different parts of the plain or just throwing them into the natural fires caused by the great battle fought hundreds of years ago between Galbatorix and riders. It was an attempt to get rid of the smell of rotting carcasses but with every corpse thrown into a fire the smell of burning flesh would be merged with the smell of rotting corpses. Every now and then men would randomly vomit from that god-awful smell.

Every day Eragon would go to the infirmary where he would help heal the wounded along with Arya, Trianna, and Angela. Shaphira had been going off on hear own nearly every day and would shut off her mind to him for the whole day until night. Whenever Eragon tried to communicate to her she would only answer in short responses.

_Shaphira what's wrong?_

_Nothing._

_I know you're lying to me. Whatever it is we you'll have to tell me sometime?_

_I know little one tomorrow I will think about it for the day and tell you when dusk arrives._

Eragon went to sleep well after Roran because he was thinking about what Saphira could be thinking of that she would have to keep it from him. During the night he tossed and turned thinking about all the possibilities.

_Oromis is dead. Galbatorix found the elves_. The possibilities kept going through his mind.

_Relax little one you will know soon enough._

_Ohhhhh, sorry Saphira _I_ didn't know you could hear me. Goodnight Saphira._

_Good night little one._

The next mourning Eragon woke up as the sun was rising over the horizon. He sat up on his mat looking over at Roran who was still sleeping. He reached out with his mind for Saphira who was already out and flying, only to find a mental block. When Angela came into his tent, Eragon quickly pulled his blanket to cover his naked body.

"OOO, grow a back bone will you" she said. Angela pulled out a cup filled to the brim with some sort of potion. "Drink" she commanded.

"What's in it?" Eragon asked as he took the cup and took a small sip to test it out after seeing what her other concoctions had done to the Imperials. "What in the name of the Empire is this?"

"You going to need some energy for today and this will do just that."

Eragon downed the rest of it making his face become distorted. "What is in this?"

Angela started to laugh "If I tell you, you will never want to drink any of my potions again. But I suppose if you really want to hear, its mostly ordinary ingredients except for one ingredient which makes it special. Solembum's fur" she said grinning from ear to ear. She quickly walked out as quickly as she had entered.

_Solembum's fur? How wrong is that_? After Angela had left Solembum entered.

_How did you like my hair?_

_It could be better._

_I'm not here to talk about that. I might have some information about how you could get yourself a new sword. Maud has contacted me sating that an elf by the name of Rhunon-Elda _can_ get you a new sword._

_Good_ _I need a new weapon desperately._

_She want you to find her when you get back to Ellesmera. Goodbye Eragon Shadeslayer. _

The rest of the day went off without a hitch men kept on burning up the dead and Eragon would stay in the infirmary for most of the day healing the wounded. Men had lost arms and legs. Some men were so severely injured that they couldn't be healed which hurt Eragon the most be unable to save their lives and watching them either being granted a quick and painless death or sit there and suffer.

Later that night Saphira came home still thinking about what she had learned and said little during dinner. Finally before Saphira was about to lay down Eragon confronted her.

_Saphira, you must tell me what it is that you learned. We are dragon and rider there can be no secrets between us._

_Ok little one I will tell you then you will tell Nasuada tonight. Eragon dragon has hatched I don't know where are how but it hatched. _

**Authors Note: Hello My first fan fic I'm not exactly the greatest when it comes to grammar but I try. Anyways I want to try to update 3-6 every other week on account on me going to my dad's house, and school, and basketball. Please review, tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right.**


	3. Planning

_How could you not tell me this Saphira, this could be the difference between victory and for the Varden._ Eragon was furious at her. _For all we know the Empire could have this rider in her possession right now._

_I'm sorry little one._

_I'm going to go tell Nasuada right now, come to clarify some details_. They walked in silence to Nasuada's tent. Eragon burst into her tent were she was reading a scroll. "A dragon has hatched" Eragon said plainly.

"What a dragon but how"

"We don't know Saphira just told me tonight she doesn't know where, how, and when but the egg has to of hatched within the last week."

"We need to find out where and secure the riders at all cost it may be are only hope. Is there anyway you can search for the rider maybe by opening your mind and searching for a presence of a dragon"

"Yes, I will get at it first thing."

Eragon and Saphira came out of the tent just as Garzhvog was walking in "Firesword" the chieftain said as he passed Eragon. Eragon gave him a slight nod and continued. _I'm sorry Saphira I just got caught up in the moment I guess I would hate to see you fight two dragons._

Its okay I should have told you earlier but the thought of another dragon possibly male being able to save our race is big. Eragon walked back into his tent were Roran was sitting.

"Something big must be going on for you to go to Nasuada's tent at this hour." Roran stated.

"Something very big actually listen Roran I know that you want to go save Katrina but sometime this week a dragon hatched. Please, don't ask any questions tonight I need to search for this dragon and rider. Eragon began to open his mind searching all over Alagaesia but nothing was to be found. Occasionally he came across immensely powerful beings but they were not dragons. Finally Eragon began to sweep the north eastern part of Alagaesia for anything unusual. An incredibly strong and intelligent conscience came into his mind. _Listen _Eragon said you_ are a dragon. _

_Of course he thought it's still little it can't talk to me. Alright I know you can hear me tell your rider that they need to stay away from the Empire at all costs whatever you do don't go to the Empire._

_Saphira I found them. They are somewhere in the northwest. The place is about even with Carvahall to the north but more east._

_Well that narrows it down to Vroengard_. A wave of shock came over the pair.

_How are we supposed to get to Vroengard before Murtagh or worse Galbatorix? _Thought Eragon.


End file.
